kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kategoria:Politikanë anglezë
thumb|300px|Bing Crosby në filmin të [[High Society]] Harry Lillis "Bing" Crosby lindi më 3 maj 1903 në Tacoma, Washington; vdiq më 14 tetor 1977 në Madrid. Ka qenë një këngëtar dhe aktor amerikan. Filmografia *''King of Jazz'' (1930) *''Two Plus Fours'' (1930) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Check and Double Check'' (1930) *''Reaching for the Moon'' (1930) *''The March of Time'' (1930) (Nuk është përfunduar) *''Confessions of a Co-Ed'' (1931) *''One More Chance'' (1931) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Billboard Girl'' (1932) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Hollywood on Parade'' (1932) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''The Big Broadcast'' (1932) *''Hollywood on Parade No. 11'' (1933) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Blue of the Night'' (1933) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Dream House'' (1933) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Sing, Bing, Sing'' (1933) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Hollywood on Parade No. 9'' (1933) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''College Humor'' (1933) *''Too Much Harmony'' (1933) *''Please'' (1933) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Going Hollywood'' (1933) *''Just an Echo'' (1934) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''We're Not Dressing'' (1934) *''I Surrender Dear'' (1934) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''She Loves Me Not'' (1934) *''Star Night at the Cocoanut Grove'' (1934) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Here Is My Heart'' (1934) *''Mississippi'' (1935) *''Two for Tonight'' (1935) *''The Big Broadcast of 1936'' (1935) *''Anything Goes'' (1936) *''Rhythm on the Range'' (1936) *''Pennies from Heaven'' (1936) *''Waikiki Wedding'' (1937) *''Double or Nothing'' (1937) *''Don't Hook Now'' (1938) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Dr. Rhythm'' (1938) *''Hollywood Handicap'' (1938) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Sing You Sinners'' (1938) *''Screen Snapshots: Stars on Horseback'' (1939) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Paris Honeymoon'' (1939) *''East Side of Heaven'' (1939) *''The Star Maker'' (1939) *''Road to Singapore'' (1940) *''Screen Snapshots Series 19, No. 6'' (1940) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Swing with Bing'' (1940) (short subject) *''Rhythm on the River'' (1940) *''If I Had My Way'' (1940) *''Angels of Mercy'' (1941) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Road to Zanzibar'' (1941) *''Birth of the Blues'' (1941) *''My Favorite Blonde'' (1942) (Cameo) *''Holiday Inn'' (1942) *''Road to Morocco'' (1942) *''Star Spangled Rhythm'' (1942) *''Show Business at War'' (1943) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Dixie'' (1943) *''Going My Way'' (1944) *''Road to Victory'' (1944) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''The Princess and the Pirate'' (1944) (Cameo) *''Here Come the Waves'' (1944) *''The All-Star Bond Rally'' (1945) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Duffy's Tavern'' (1945) *''Hollywood Victory Caravan'' (1945) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''The Bells of St. Mary's'' (1945) *''Screen Snapshots: Hollywood Celebrations'' (1945) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Road to Utopia'' (1946) *''Screen Snapshots: Famous Fathers and Sons'' (1946) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Blue Skies'' (1946) *''My Favorite Brunette'' (1947) (Cameo) *''Welcome Stranger'' (1947) *''Variety Girl'' (1947) *''Road to Rio'' (1947) *''The Emperor Waltz'' (1948) *''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court'' (1949) *''Screen Snapshots: Hollywood's Happy Homes'' (1949) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Jolson Sings Again'' (1949) (Dublim) *''Top o' the Morning'' (1949) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) (Dublim) *''Alberta Vacation'' (1950) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Riding High'' (1950) *''Screen Actors'' (1950) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Mr. Music'' (1950) *''You Can Change the World'' (1951) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Here Comes the Groom'' (1951) *''Angels in the Outfield'' (1951) (Cameo) *''The Greatest Show on Earth'' (1952) (Cameo) *''Son of Paleface'' (1952) (Cameo) *''Just for You'' (1952) *''Crusade for Prayer'' (1952) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Road to Bali'' (1952) *''Off Limits'' (1953) (appears on a TV) *''Scared Stiff'' (1953) (Cameo) *''Little Boy Lost'' (1953) *''White Christmas'' (1954) *''The Country Girl'' (1954) *''Hollywood Mothers and Fathers'' (1955) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Showdown at Ulcer Gulch'' (1956) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Bing Presents Oreste'' (1956) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Anything Goes'' (1956) *''High Society'' (1956) *''The Heart of Show Business'' (1957) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''Man on Fire'' (1957) *''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' (1958) (subjekt i shkurtë) (dublim) *''Alias Jesse James'' (1959) (Cameo) *''Say One for Me'' (1959) *''Let's Make Love'' (1960) (Cameo) *''High Time'' (1960) *''Pepe'' (1960) (Cameo) *''The Road to Hong Kong'' (1962) *''Robin and the 7 Hoods'' (1964) *''Cinerama's Russian Adventure'' (1966) (dokumentar) (narrator) *''Stagecoach'' (1966) *''Bing Crosby's Washington State'' (1968) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''The World of Sport Fishing'' (1972) (dokumentar) *''Cancel My Reservation'' (1972) (Cameo) *''Just One More Time'' (1974) (subjekt i shkurtë) *''That's Entertainment!'' (1974) (narrator) Category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:Këngëtarë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1903 Category:Vdekje 1977 Category:Aktorë fitues të Academy Award an:Bing Crosby bcl:Bing Crosby bs:Bing Crosby ca:Bing Crosby cs:Bing Crosby cy:Bing Crosby da:Bing Crosby de:Bing Crosby en:Bing Crosby eo:Bing Crosby es:Bing Crosby et:Bing Crosby eu:Bing Crosby fi:Bing Crosby fr:Bing Crosby ga:Bing Crosby he:בינג קרוסבי hr:Bing Crosby id:Bing Crosby it:Bing Crosby ja:ビング・クロスビー ka:ბინგ კროსბი la:Bing Crosby nl:Bing Crosby no:Bing Crosby pl:Bing Crosby pt:Bing Crosby ru:Кросби, Бинг sh:Bing Crosby simple:Bing Crosby sk:Bing Crosby sl:Bing Crosby sv:Bing Crosby th:บิง ครอสบี tr:Bing Crosby zh:冰·哥羅士比